Eldaronline Chronicles : Dark Nomad
by The Sandman
Summary: Ah, hell with it. One day I might actually write the rest.


THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN RATED PG-300

**Voice Over:**

It came out of nowhere…

A Dark Craftworld floats on-screen nearby several planets.

**V.O:**

…Cloaked in mystery…

A Ranger creeps slowly though a darkened corridor. Behind him, a flash of a slender shadow.

**V.O:**

…filled…with hidden dangers…

The wall beside the Ranger explodes outward and out steps a red armored Chaos Marine.

CLOSE UP: Bolt Gun Muzzle.

BANG!!!

FADE TO BLACK.

**V.O:**

…and destined to destroy the galaxy.

RESUME:

CUT TO – Lanorel looking slightly bleak.

**Lanorel:**

Well…that can't be good.

CUT TO SCENE - Farseer Raine walking swiftly into the Council Chambers on a transparent flat bridge. Camera spins from underneath, flies up for profile view

CUT TO – Farseer Raine stands on a floating podium, addressing hundreds of Seers and Warlocks from other Craftworlds.

**Raine:**

The Oracle has spoken.

The Corrupt Ones will consume the galaxy.

We have no further option.

…

…It must be stopped before all life is extinguished.

EldarOnline Studios Presents

CUT TO:

PRIVATE CHAMBERS.

Farseer Purple Raine is floating a meter above the floor in a deep meditation. And as the tendrils of Psychic Energy crackly around his form, his eyes snap open.

**V.O:**

Farseer Purple Raine, our fearless leader…

CUT TO SCENE, Day:

On an open grassy field, the Orks come in a massive wave, colorful Eldar Aspect Warriors brace for the charge. Addinarr sprints forward with one hand raised in the air, and the other clutching a mighty spear with crackling energy currents.

**Addinarr:**

Auriga!!!! STAND FAST!

CUT TO:

Addinarr jumps high into the air in a somersault, lands, and scythes the legs out of an enemy Ork.

CLOSE UP TO FACE

**V.O:**

Master Warlock Addinarr of Akilae

CUT TO SCENE, Night: - Imperial Guardsmen are advancing slowly though a base, when Jehenna leaps into sight with two GunBlades flaring, gunning down seven humans. Rolling out of sight while las-bolts punch into the lab around him, he reloads. A rolling sound is heard.

CLOSE UP: A Grenade rolls into view.

CUT TO:

Jehenna lifts his hand and use telekinesis to chuck the grenade back out into the corridor. Crouches as an explosion sends fire gouting into the air.

**V.O:**

Jehenna Auriol Ametheus, BladesMaster of Gou'Kala

CUT TO:

Auriol walks through the flames, and stretches out one hand to fill the screen with lightning bolts.

FADE TO WHITE.

**Raine V.O:**

We ask you to accompany us on a mission of the utmost importance.

**Rumble V.O:**

And what would that be, oh wise and mighty Seer?

CUT TO SCENE: - Raine and Rumble are seated in the Rumble's Chambers, on Commoragh. Rumble is sharpening a long blade with his legs propped up on another chair, relaxing.

**Raine:**

To save the galaxy.

Rumble laughs hysterically.

A Fiction by the Staff of

On the Aspect Training Grounds, Raine flanked by Jehenna, Swift, and Moojaro walk along a path calmly discussing their warriors. In the background are hundreds of Striking Scorpions in full armor, training in huge orders ranks, doing forms completely in synch with each other, punctuating each blow with a shout. Three Nighthawk fighters streak by the overhead transparent dome.

**V.O:**

Now, this unlikely band of heroes…

CUT TO:

On the sand dunes, Lanorel points with one hand towards the screen while three Falcon tanks open fire, sending bolts flying over his head. Guardian's rush left and right just behind him, to get to their positions.

**V.O:**

…must lead their forces…

CUT TO:

In the massive darkened hall of Khaine, with mighty pillars all around them, Addinarr leads dozens of Wraithguards in a full-blown charge at some unseen enemy, as sporadic bolts of energy burst around them.

**V.O:**

…against their most hated of ancient foes…

CUT TO CLOSE UP:

A Chaos Marine Dreadnought stomps through some fallen wreckage, ignoring the shruikens and hot plasma that impact upon its massive frame. Craning back, it lets loose a massive barrage of its twin-linked autocannons.

**V.O:**

…and stop them from starting the Rhana Dandra early.

CUT TO:

Massive Eldar Dark Craftworld Weapons stir from their slumber, and shift to track the sky, and open fire; filling space with incandescent bolts of pure energy even as dozens of Eldar vessels duel with their Chaos counterparts.

CLOSE UP:

An Eldar Void Stalker being blown apart by the Craftworld's Defenses.

**Raine V.O:**

Our mission will be to stop the Corrupt Ones through any means necessary.

CUT TO:

The grouped Seers are standing around a tactical analysis matrix, which shows a diagram of the Dark Craftworld.

**Moojaro:**

Why are we taking the Dark Kin with us?

CUT TO:

Rumble and his warriors, preparing for battle as warriors on Skyboards glide overhead.

CUT TO:

Back to Seers around TAM.

**Raine:**

As I said before…any means necessary.

CLOSE UP:

Rumble's Face.

**Rumble:**

Let's dance.

FROM THE DIRECTORS OF "ALLIANCE OF BETHANSAR",

CUT TO SCENE:

A Falcon soars overhead inside the Dark Craftworld, when a guided rocket homes in on it and blows it to pieces.

Two charging masses of Wraithguard and Chaos marines clash together in a mighty crash of arms. The Wraithguard swing their massive rifles and fists and some Marines go flying through the air.

Raine jumps into the gunner seat of a Vyper just as it takes off. The Vyper flies into a massive crevasse in the floor while the Craftworld starts exploding and new ruptures are created due to the physical stresses placed upon it. Flies into winding tunnels see Star Wars, Return of the Jedi, Death Star

"WISHES", "ELESITH", AND MORE

Addinarr is smashed to the ground by a Chaos Marine's fist and his spear goes flying. He rolls over and reaches for it but it is too far away. The Chaos Marine puts his foot on Addinarr's back and slowly applies weight.

Auriol is walking forward when suddenly the aged Wraithbone around him collapses with his weight, taking him with it in an instant.

Rumble smashes a Marine across the face with his elbow, driving the sharp barbs fixed on his armor deep into the flesh. With another swift movement, he caught the Bolt Pistol that tumbled from the Marine's grip and triggered it at the owner's chest.

-Addinarr, Lanorel, and their forces behind them stare in horror at the numbers of the Slanneshi followers.

**Lanorel:**

Magateth! All the scum She-Who-Thirsts ever spawned must be here!

**Addinarr:**

Then I suppose we won't have to worry about them later if we kill them all now!

THIS YEAR

CUT TO SCENE:

A Predator barges through piles of broken Wraithbone with all guns blazing. A Wraithlord wreathed in fire from a flamer burst charged up to it like an avenging angel and flipped the tank over end over end.

GET READY

Addinarr reached again for the spear as the Marine pressed harder. He called out weakly and the Spear shot back into his hand. Without looking, Addinarr trust the point behind his head, feeling it sink deep into his attacker's throat.

FOR THE COMING

Ships of both sides let loose their guns upon the Craftworld, creating explosion after explosion upon the surface, biting deep to reach the inhabitants.

OF THE END

Lanorel was running through the halls, shouting, "SOUL DRINKERS!!! DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!!"

CUT TO SCENE:

Raine abandons the downed Vyper. Behind him a huge ball of fire rolls toward him. Ahead is the last Webway portal. He races for it, while flames lick at his heels. The floor is cracking and crumbling all around him. Suddenly the floor gives way and falls deep into the fiery chasm, while Raine makes a wild leap for the Portal.

**Raine:**

NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

FADE TO BLACK

**V.O:**

Faint murmuring

CUT TO SCENE:

In a dark chamber, in quick succession thousands of wide red eyes flashed open, revealing a sea of pale faces that had once been Eldar. A ripple of insane giggling shivered through the huddled mass.

**Lanorel:**

We should run. Right now.

CUT TO BLACK

FADE WORDS TO WHITE

EO CHRONICLES: DARK NOMAD 

**APPEARING ON MONITORS EVERYWHERE**

**2002-2003**

**Addinarr V.O:**

Is this a private party or can anyone join?

CUT SCENE: - Camera zooms out from the newly awakened Avatar's eye, with a bellow the Avatar points his flaming sword at the camera and suddenly all you can see is fire.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT END

Music suggestions: Check Homeworld-related music files. Relic Entertainment/Barking Dog studios

**Raine: Raine Primary EO**

Distinguishing Features:  
- Friend of Jain Zar... often seen together... (friend's not a good word, whatever)...  
- aka "Messenger of Silence"  
- Has a retinue of Banshee Exarchs  
- purple because of his hair color

Behavior? Mysterious and Quiet (silent)

Favorite weapons - none... he uses his MIND.

**The Sandman: Addinarr Primary Akilae**

A BloodSeer, Blood Warlocks which is a special caste of Warlocks who focus more on physical combat and more direct psychic attacks. Addinarr is a known as "The Noble Warrior" and is well documented for his exploits in the Imperium. For a millenia, he has tracked his archenemy, Malkaiah, hunting him all around the galaxy. Though for what, only his most trusted advisors know.

Appearance: Red and black armor and robes.

Golden eyes, black hair with white streaks.

Dark and brooding

Man of honor

Is equipped with a semi intelligent Spear of potent majicks.

**Lanorel: Mecedal Primary Morinaar**

Warlock  
Looks: green eyes, yellow-orange hair in a what's-it-called, ponytail?, often smiling  
Great sense of humor, keeps smiling, (close friend to Lanorel, if someone decides to include me in a story somewhere), fairly new on the Path of the Seer (ie hasn't been Warlock for that long) (not long is still long, in human years etc), hot tempered, sometimes can't focus enough to use psychic powers when really upset, (as long as he stays focused, he's really talented)  
Weapon of choice: Shuriken pistol, when he can't use powers. When he can, expect massive psychic attacks.

**Brain: Quintessa Primary DE**

Quintessa, daughter of Lord Khortan the Black.

Trained in the art of wych gladiatorial fighting.  
fast, athletic, seductive, and incredibley attractive.  
she carries  
she wears an armoued corset, a long coat and carries a hell glaive. (think of the Dark Elf sorceress model and see if you can get the old Mark Gibbons pic of Morathi)

She has a cruel sense of humour, but an overconfidence and arrogance that are her greatest weaknesses. She has a tendancy to 'play' with her victims or targets, letting them escape, recapturing them, and so on and so forth...she has a (some would saw unhealthy) fascination with taunting Ceridan.  
She seeks to overthrow her father Khortan, but his forces are too strong.

She belongs to the Kabal of the Black Heart. She's only a lowly Drachon, following her Father's orders (Khortan who is the supreme ruler of the kabal)

**Braine: Dark Seer Secondary Harlequin**

Robes, wraithbone wings act as psychic conductors. Harlequins kiss, force staff.

Does not play the part of any characters from the Eldar myths.

Seems to be gathering outcast Eldar about himself.  
These include Solace, Ceridan and Krell (see my site for details)

Mysterious, speaks rarely and in cryptic rhyme.

Yes my character is a harlequin shadowseer, so he'd be leading the harlequins, but also collecting up outcasts in his spare time if ya get what I mean.  
Part of that whole unit of the Eldar stuff...

my guy is pretty random.

He can be a real back stabbing bastard, but it's all for the greater good. He also has a fearful aura.

Generally people fear him (I would), he can bring peace or war, death or glory, it's all in the hands of fate.

**Jehenna: Jehenna Auriol Ametheus Retinue Gou'Kala**

trenchcoat, white hair, twin gunblades (FF8 style)  
-habit of boldly going into combat with friends, then leaving them there to do the hard work while i disappear mysteriously! sarcastic nature, tendency to be reviled anywhere in the galaxy - but with just as many friends, insanely stupidly unfairly very very lucky!

Read the Dune description of a swordmaster - it's not really a comparable rank to farseer.

yep from Gou'kala will do fine, that's the place where there's no hope, only an eternity of suffering Jehenna is not a nice/good character - more a genocidal psychopath who wants the destruction of anything that annoys him, like a war character spreading destruction and conflict wherever he goes, tends to stand on high cliffs in strong winds with trenchcoat billowing behind, long hair flying behind him and looking dramatic (then tends to go and do something mundane like tying shoelace for humor value).

first words as child:  
'mortal i find you sickening, thy dishonorable shell be cast into the desert and soul riven by carrion birds; Gou'kala spread and reach into Her til aura of death prevaileth, let all be dust and ashes in my unworthy name.'

so please put all speech by me in that kinda biblical style - plenty of bad spellings and not too much grammar, and random acts of violence are always welcome!

**Moojaro: Moojaro Retinue Xran-La**

Rank: Warlock (bodyguard to Raine, champion of Xran-la)

Looks: (only know to a select few) ice blue eyes, black hair. about 6 feet tall, wears a black enchanted robes ( kinda like rune armor) and sometimes a facemask ( respirator)

Weapon of choice: twin warblades ( can be connected to form a two headed sword), unarmed

attitude: quiet, stealthy, talks very little, communicate telepathically with anyone he wants to talk to), stern, has and aura of power about him ( when some1 looks him they now that he could kill them) he has the same mind set as a samari or ninja,

beliefs: the end justifies the means, human deserve to die

notes: he is a psyker, but he uses his power a shield rather that a weapon, u moves faster than the eye can see, uses his powers to make him invisible to anyone BUT a powerful psyker. is only seen when he wants to be. (it may seem that Raine is alone at times, but i am always there) has mastered the sword and unarmed combat

weakness: his honor he will always rise to the challenge even if it is suicide.

**Air: Swift retinue Ayindril**

-Blue cloak. Brown eyes when is angry or pissed off it turns into blue eyes. Long blue hair-favored weapon: sword of ice ( the sword is glowing blue when fighting enemies, turns white he does not want to do the kill. Meaning killing people he love. He loves levitating when fighting.  
(bringer of death)

he has friends not because he's talkative but he saves their butts.

always keeps his word

quiet, respected , always seems confident

Very fast when fighting and running.

So basically my guy is good at fighting and magic...


End file.
